Journey to the Surface (Amusement Park Ride)
Journey to the Surface is the main attraction of Ryan Amusements, the theme park of Rapture. It details a journey beginning in the country on the Surface and finally to the Lighthouse, down into Rapture. History Journey to the Surface was designed by Carlson Fiddle on Andrew Ryan's command to be the most powerful piece of propaganda directed towards children. It served the purpose of scaring children away from ever leaving Rapture, as Ryan believed that contact with the Surface was to be avoided at any cost, lest the secret of Rapture be leaked. Carlson Fiddle was unhappy with utilizing his craft in this way, but nonetheless complied. The Ride The first part of the ride is a speech by Andrew Ryan as he sits in his office, while the audience is standing in the queue. Here, he talks about why he built Rapture in the first place, and whether or not the Surface has changed since. Then, the customers enter carts shaped like bathyspheres on a track and ride up to an allegorical recreation of the surface world. The first stop is at a peaceful farm, with a man working and his wife and child holding each other in the background. While Andrew Ryan narrates, a big hand labeled "God" and "Government" takes the roof off the house and proceeds to steal its contents. Second is a scientist working amongst his peers in a laboratory, who slowly begins to rise above the rest. Suddenly, another huge hand shoves him back down as an act of forced mediocrity. Third, an artist shows off his work, only to have it obscured by the symbolic hand of a government censor. The last stop is inside a family home with a happy couple and a ten-year-old boy sitting in front of a television. A giant hand emerges, and the boy is dragged from his parents to die in war. Interspersed are sets depicting a recreation of Andrew Ryan's office, complete with his signature golf club and ball off to the side. There the ride pauses momentarily, and Ryan lectures the riders on the horrors of "The Surface" and the superiority of Rapture. In between scenes, the ride takes its audience through a run-down surface city, with symbolic buildings such as the Censorship Bureau and the Ordinance Hall lining the streets and side passages with names such as War Street and Curfew Alley. The end of the Journey to the Surface shows a mannequin child inside a tiny bathysphere in front of a miniature lighthouse, the path back to Rapture, symbolizing the children's escape from the fearful Surface world to the safety of the underwater city. Interspersed throughout the ride, behind the scenes, are different maintenance and upkeep areas for employees. There are workshops, storage areas, maintenance junctions, and even access points back up to the museum. One of the workshops, the Ride Cart Garage, has an auxiliary bathysphere that is out of service. Park transcript New Discoveries examines a Power to the People machine.]] Single Use Events *There is 1 Power to the People vending machine. *There is 1 ADAM body. Plasmids and Tonics (Found) *Booze Hound Audio Diaries *Nina Carnegie - You, Me, and 1959 - On a desk in the Ride Maintenance room at the entrance of Journey to the Surface. *Carlson Fiddle - Escape Plan - Beside a gatherable corpse in the Ride Maintenance area. *Andrew Ryan - Lamb the Problem, Sinclair the Solution - On crates in front of Conformity & Co. exhibit of Journey to the Surface. *Sofia Lamb - Truth is in the Body - On desk in the workshop room above Collapse Ave. in Journey to the Surface. *Nina Carnegie - Deterioration - Beside a corpse on a ledge, accessed by climbing up a hand in a storage rack at the back right of the family exhibit. *Stanley Poole - Working for Sinclair - In an alcove of the flooded room with a Power to the People vending machine. *Mike Novak - Doctor Lamb - Near the Security Camera, in a small room blocked by breakable wooden boards. *Andrew Ryan - Efficacy - In the maintenance hallway across from the Lighthouse at the end of Journey to the Surface. *Devin LeMaster - Dating Tip - In the locked "employees only" room at the beginning of Journey to the Surface. Gallery Concept Art and Models JourneyttSurfaceConcept.jpg|''Early concept for the "amusement"'' ride.'' Ss preview bio215.jpg|''Concept sketch of the entrance to Journey to the Surface.'' ss preview bio220.jpg|''Concept sketch of the first ride scene.'' RA ride2a.jpg|''Concept sketch of the second ride scene.'' RA ride2b.jpg|''Concept sketch of the third ride scene.'' JttS ride3a.jpg|''Concept sketch of the last ride scene.'' JttS ride3b.jpg|''Another concept sketch of the final ride scene.'' MiscProps The Parasite Hands.jpg|''The hands of the "Parasite".'' ArtDecoFemalePainting.png|''One of the paintings in the art censorship exhibit.'' ArtDecoMalePainting.png ArtDecoFemalePainting2.png In-Game Images Ryan Amuse-Journey00.jpg|''A Thuggish Splicer in Journey to the Surface.'' AD gNr024-lNr09 Carlson Fiddle - Escape Plan f0052.jpg|''The Ride Cart garage.'' Amusements Journey-Surface01.jpg|''The lone bathysphere in Ryan Amusements.'' 2-03-O-01.jpg|''A Vita-Chamber in a maintenance area.'' maintenanceRA.jpg|''The Censorship Bureau.'' Bio2 Courthouse in the Journey to the Surface.jpg|''The Courthouse from the ride.'' BioShock-2 2009 11-02-09 01.jpg|''Spare heads.'' Journey to the surface lighthouse.jpg|''Returning to the Lighthouse at the end of the ride.'' Behind the Scenes *Horace Heidt and his Musical Knight's "Dawn of the New Day" plays in the Puppet Workshop, the official theme of the 1939 New York World's Fair. In the novel,BioShock: Rapture Chapter 7 Carlson Fiddle explains that he got the idea for the park's "animated mannequins" from the 1939 Westinghouse Electric Corporation exhibit which featured "Elektro the Moto-Man", a 7-ft tall robot that could talk, walk, smoke cigarettes, and distinguish colors. Following the 1940 World's Fair reopening, he appeared with his dog "Sparko" who could bark, sit, and beg. *The periodic table of the elements in the Science exhibit of the ride bears the label "Arrangement by CIENCIAS CIENTIFICAS, 1945." It is actually an exact copy of a periodic table arranged by Glenn T. Seaborg,Glenn T. Seaborg on Wikipedia with only his name removed.Periodic table, heavy elements in actinide series in the BERKELEY-LAB/SEABORG-ARCHIVE of the LBNL Image Library *The portraits in the Artist exhibit of the ride are in the style of Tamara de Lempicka,Tamara de Lempicka on Wikipedia a well-known Polish Art Deco artist whose works adorned the covers of the Penguine Modern Classics editions of Ayn Rand's Atlas Shrugged and The Fountainhead. References it:Viaggio in Superficie Category:Rapture Businesses Category:Rapture Entertainment Category:Ryan Amusements